Out of the Spotlight
by conorp
Summary: This is what happens before an episode of Pokemon begins.


Out of the Spotlight: ****

Out of the Spotlight:

What goes on before an episode of Pokémon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon!

NOTE: I don't mean anything bad against the humane society or anything else like 

that, I'm sure no animals get abused there.

It was about half an hour before the show started. Ash Ketchum was already ready. He always arrived an hour early, to be sure. He leaned back against the wall, backstage. He saw some guys setting up a Charizard prop. At least it wasn't his Charizard, so it couldn't burn him to a crisp. They tried out the flaming mechanism. It worked like a charm. Ash hoped it would work at the right time. He couldn't forget what happened during _Mewtwo Strikes Back_. It still sent chills up his spine remembering that Charizard Robot swooping down at them. It nearly took off Misty's head, and then crashed into a wall. That put a big dent in the budget (not to mention the wall) and even Ash wouldn't go near the next robot for days.

He opened his eyes as a glaring spotlight came on. James, from Team Rocket, ran by. He was yelling about needing some more roses. It was just as every episode preparation was. He probably should go find Misty, he decided. Brock, Misty, and the others could work out the script. Then there would be no problems. He could even have a chance for relaxation for today.

He got up and headed for the dressing rooms. He passed by a door with **ASH KETCHUM **on it in bold letters. He went by Brock's and came to Misty's. She probably wasn't ready. She used way too much makeup, Ash decided. All he ever did was get into his outfit, adjust his cap, grab some pokéballs, and head out. Then he reviewed the script, went over it with the others and went on and did a brilliant episode of Pokémon.

Brock had to be ready; he almost always arrived at the same time as Ash. He went over to the door. In big letters it said, **GYM LEADER BROCK**. Rocks and stars surrounded the name. Ash flicked a bit of dust of the knob and knocked. He waited. Then he knocked again. It wasn't like Brock to be late. Ash had a sudden thought; maybe he was out with Nurse Joy or something. He claimed he was 'Getting in the mood' when he was doing that. Ash figured it was just a way to get Nurse Joy, even if Brock said that was only on the show.

He could talk to Team Rocket. They could also use a little adjusting. He remembered the time when they threw their costumes the wrong way, knocking over the camera, and another time when Arbok hit the camera with poison sting. Team Rocket certainly was a menace to cameras to say the least. They could use some help. Ash turned the corner to get to Team Rocket's dressing room. His jaw dropped.

There was Brock with Misty, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the fact they were kissing! Misty looked over. If this was the show, Ash was sure she would have sweatdropped. She squeezed out of Brock's hug and casually said, "Hey Ash." She was acting like nothing happened!

"Uhh… Hello Misty," Ash said, adding, "What's this about, I had no idea you and Brock were well… close."

"You learn something new everyday," Misty said.

Brock walked, up smiling too. "Well Ash, you ready for the episode today?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go over the script," Ash said looking back and forth. Misty and Brock going out! It was too weird! He couldn't help but ask, "How long has this been going on?"

"Is that any of your business," Misty snarled.

Ash took a step backward, getting the feeling he was about to be pounded.

Brock put a hand on Misty's shoulder. "It's okay Misty, Ash is our friend. We can tell him. Can't we?"

"Where's a nail file when ya needs it?" Meowth said, tramping by.

Ash took a quick look at Meowth and resumed his questioning. "I didn't know we were allowed to do this kind of stuff in the workplace. Isn't that illegal or something?"

Misty snorted. "Ash, you need to go back to elementary school if you still follow those rules!"

"Hey!" Ash protested. "I'm old enough to be in Middle School now, I'm not ten anymore!"

"Well you act like it," Misty said, snickering.

"Cut it out you two," Brock said, stepping in between them. "Now you two apologize, before somebody gets a concussion. We don't need any on the job injuries. Misty, you need to get your makeup done! And Ash, you have to get your… you have to… umm… well… I guess your ready as always!"

"Hey, Ash has to do _something_," Misty said. "It wouldn't be fair if he didn't.

"'All's fair in love and war.' And you're in love with Brock, right?" Ash pointed out.

"That little saying doesn't qualify here, Ash Ketchum now go do something before I get really mad!" Misty roared.

"Fifteen minutes to showtime," a voice on the intercom said.

A woman walked up and began powdering Misty's face. Misty roared, "I don't need powder, how would you like it if I did that to you?" She grabbed the "powderer" and began to powder the woman. The woman coughed and sputtered while Misty was saying, "You like that! Do you like it? I asked you a question!" The woman turned and fled.

Ash knew he would have sweatdropped if he could have. He was sure his face was the mirror image of disbelief on Brock's face. Misty turned to them, smiling. Then her eyes narrowed. "What are you looking at!"

Ash turned and ran, fearing if not for his life, his well-being in life. He ran around the corner and straight into none other than Jessie, of Team Rocket. She was crying. She also was either wearing mascara or something was seriously wrong with her head: she had dark streaks down her cheeks. She began sobbing, "James won't go to dinner with me! Ohhh! Waaaaahhhhh!" She fell to her knees crying. She buried her face in her hands, crying even harder.

Ash had never seen this side of Jessie. Then again, he never paid that much attention to her except when it came to the show. Jessie took her hands away from her face. Seeing the dark smears on her hands she burst into a new fit of tears. "My makeup is ruined! Waaaaahhhhh!" Ash began to feel slightly embarrassed watching someone as old as Jessie crying like a baby!

He turned and began to walk away. Then Jessie exclaimed, "Even Ash Ketchum hates me! I'm such a loser! Waaaaahhhhh!" That brought Ash to a halt. He turned around. "Nobody cares! It's just the money and popularity. Okay, I don't play the b-best part, but I could p-play a good part. Waaaahhhhh!" Jessie bawled.

Ash tried to soothe her. "It's okay Jessie. I think… I'm sure it'll be okay. Just explain to James. He will… might… he'll probably understand. Just try it."

"You've never even had a girlfriend. All you care about is this show. Waaaaahhhh! Why would I listen to you?" Jessie began sobbing even harder.

Ash fled. He came to a corner. Around it he saw Meowth and James chatting, laughing. Having a good time. Ash wasn't. He was sure that Brock and Misty were. Jessie wasn't, but at least she had other aspects in her life. For the first time, Ash realized that he had neglected everything but the show. He was just some heartless robot that did what it was supposed to. He didn't even have any friends. Maybe false friends from the show, but nobody else. He ran up to his dressing room door. He opened it and ran in.

"Five minutes to showtime," the voice drawled.

Ash still had five minutes to ponder this. Was this what he was missing in life. He could just imagine himself, growing up becoming some old celebrity person. In a big mansion and kids throwing rocks at the windows. The kind of place that kids went into on Halloween. That wasn't the life he wanted to live! It wasn't fair! Ash was sure he could change. He could then be a respected person; not some supposed Nutso living in some big mansion. But what could he do first? How could he get people to like him? Apparently starring in Pokémon wasn't enough. Ash had a stroke of genius, at least for him. He could do a fundraiser! All the rich people go to fundraisers! There are fancy banquets, music, media broadcasts, and people that would donate and think Ash was a great star. Ash would put all of his money in a fundraiser. Well he couldn't give away all of it! Then He would need a fundraiser! But what could he raise funds for?

"Two minutes to showtime!" the voice said. Ash barely heard it. He needed to concentrate!

He didn't think about much that went on in the world, only ratings, and the show. He had heard that poverty caused problems, but they probably had fundraisers for that. And Ash was trying to be original. He went over it in his head. Abused people: No. War funds: Nope, no wars that he knew of. Cancer: No. AIDS: No…

Finally he came up with Abused Humane Society Parakeets. He was sure nobody else had done _that_ before. Then he had a question, do parakeets go to the Humane Society, or do they go to some Parakeet Society, or a home for unwanted parakeets?

"30 seconds to showtime, please show up at least in a minute before the introduction ends," the announcer dragged out every word.

Ash was so close! Where could he start? At gas stations, that was where he could put little plastic containers. They could have his face on it. It could say, "Help poor abused parakeets in a Humane Society." Then he could have a Parakeet on there. It would be a big success. But now Ash had to get to the show! He jumped up to go; his foot was tangled in the sheets of the bed he was just on. Oh no! He had to get there!

"All actors need to be on stage. Ash Ketchum, this is referring to you," the voice said, slowly.

Ash pulled as hard as he could. The sheet came off. Ash fell over, crashing into his wardrobe. It fell right beside him. Ash rolled away. He hit the wall opposite the wardrobe. Now his head hurt. He jumped up, kicked off the sheet, and ran out. But, for the first time in his life, Ash Ketchum, who was always on time, was late to an episode of Pokémon!


End file.
